1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duct type air conditioner in which a fan mechanism is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for a duct type air conditioner in the prior art, there is a technique to provide a fan mechanism formed by assembling a fan and a motor with a fan panel which is vertically disposed, and the entire fan mechanism is received in a casing by mounting the fan panel to the inside of a front plate of the casing. In this case, the mounting of the motor to the fan panel is performed by providing a motor support inwardly of the vertically disposed fan panel and setting the motor on the motor support so that output shaft of the motor is parallel to the surface of the fan panel.
Meanwhile, the motor is mounted to the surface of the vertically disposed fan panel with the motor support being interposed therebetween. Accordingly, if a drop accident occurs due to a certain cause during transport of the duct type air conditioner or the like, a large impact load is applied to the motor support or the fan panel by the weight of the motor 430, so that the motor support or the fan panel can be deformed with the result that there is a concern that the deviation of the output shaft of the motor is caused.